Something Isn't Right
by ValleyGirl2021
Summary: Cassandra S. Jones(my Cape Cod OC) took one of Arthur's spell books. She put one of the potions in some cupcakes for the countries. She didn't think it would work, but then they started acting strange. The story is told through Cassandra's diary entries.
1. July 22, 2016

blockquote  
p data-p-id="0fa28f945020033e877ac8e637337dac"Dear Diary, Ugh. Today Alfred had to go to a meeting at Arthur's house and because he didn't want me to be left alone I had to go with him. It was very boring. I decided to "borrow" one of Arthur's spell books to cure my boredom. It told you how to summon demons, make poisons, do the unforgiving curses, and other normal spell book stuff. Then one potion caught my eye,em Potion of Another Color. /emI've decided that I'll put it in some cupcakes for the countries tomorrow. The ingredients are easy to get and it's not like magic is real. What could go wrong?/p  
p data-p-id="69399df7dd2f05fd5d4ede320165f688"From,/p  
p data-p-id="4a72c21ef74a487317520aefa1f61712"Cassandra S. Jones/p  
/blockquote 


	2. July 23, 2016

Dear Diary, I put the potion in the cupcakes and gave them to some of the countries. The people who took them were Al, Arthur, Feli, and Lovino. I ate one too just to see what would happen. Nothing did. The cupcakes were still fun to make. I made them all the flags of each country. I'm a little disappointed that the potion didn't work because it didn't say what was supposed to happen. All it said was _Do Not Make At All Costs_ in something dark red. I didn't believe it because magic isn't real. I'll still see if anything happens tomorrow.

From,

Cassandra S. Jones


	3. July 25, 2016

p data-p-id="c2f2aa72f2a31ca74b35a65348a0586e"Dear Diary,/p  
p data-p-id="933c70a84c0974178d36b152f0650f0c"It has been a few days since I made the cupcakes and nothing much has happened. Arthur and Lovino seem a bit more cheerful than normal. I certainly don't feel any different so everything looks alright. If things get out of hand I'll just tell Arthur, it was his book so he'll know what to do. I looked a bit more through the spell book and found a page about alternate personalities and how they can be summoned. I thought it sounded interesting. Anyway, I have to baby-sit Peter tonight so I should stop writing./p  
p data-p-id="69399df7dd2f05fd5d4ede320165f688"From,/p  
p data-p-id="4a72c21ef74a487317520aefa1f61712"Cassandra S. Jones/p 


	4. July 26, 2016

p data-p-id="c822e319dffeb83d484cbaa300265edd"Dear Diary,/p  
p data-p-id="e8a64aa4ea4ad731a8765db3ff310e49"Ok. Things have started to get strange. Al has been a bit more angry than usual and Arthur made some cupcakes and they were actually really good! Did the potion work? Hopefully nothing strange happens to me. I'm fine right? Right?/p  
p data-p-id="69399df7dd2f05fd5d4ede320165f688"From,/p  
p data-p-id="f28ae2677b39ac09d0cefce942cedf95"Cassandra Jones/p  
p data-p-id="991b6c3cf416bdc338a6d2f036edfa99"emDearest Diary, /em/p  
p data-p-id="41175f516a0239ec35257b3759cec7fb"emI finally have enough energy to briefly take over my counterpart's body. Soon we will all take over our counterparts' bodies. I will have to see if I can keep my counter part around she did help us after all. She may be able to be my underling. That is all I can right now./em/p  
p data-p-id="676c3ae6ae4555252c04557eda5f359a"emYour friend,/em/p  
p data-p-id="50c1d044c193d74924fe60efeae83661"emCassi S. Jones/em/p 


	5. July 27, 2016

p data-p-id="385f77e6ae12685983a7ecc49ce74659"strongemAuthor's Note: In this part and most of the ones after will not be told through the diary so:/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="72d4c71795ab35446c9f3295c1190851"Normal text= Narrator/Characters speaking/p  
p data-p-id="3a8244ea441317cd0b8964a5f07ccadc"emItalics= Character thoughts/em/p  
p data-p-id="e19795d905507986304c2b457f187630"strongBold= 2p! Cassandra/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d05b0b47478fc55a249fc1af7381f36a"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Underline= Diary/span/p  
p data-p-id="f416b2bb60e7515965087913c2f539b8"emstrongNow on to the story:/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="a0fd940846fe7de372bc2cf0304b74fe"Cassandra was watching Gravity Falls when her phone started ringing. emHuh, it's Gilbert. I wonder what he's up to. /emShe answered the phone. "Hey Gil wha-" She didn't have time to finish what she was going to say before Gilbert interrupted her./p  
p data-p-id="9e578b7ca36c1c8fce8b6b5b7f1bc854""Cass, you und Alfred need to come over here now!" he said franticly/p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="03a0ccfb9e57113414d4b43526a48483""Feli just tried to stab West!"/p  
p data-p-id="66e311ea2ef9d0aeada6669d104e9ae6""What? We're coming right over. Tschüss Gil."/p  
p data-p-id="3bab28df5fd4c8c9730a27a52834d194"Cassandra explained the situation to Alfred and they went to Gilbert and Ludwig's house. When they got there they saw that inside the house was completely dark. "Well, that's strange." remarked Cassandra. "Now where's that light switch." She found the switch and flicked it on. "Damn it." /p  
p data-p-id="a4a5d1247bbdf891e3ac9c4be9dfa539""What is it? Why aren't the lights coming on?" asked Al./p  
p data-p-id="d9c5095aba5686b0ef955cbf92109f9a""I think someone turned off the power." answered Cassandra, "Come on, we need to keep going."/p  
p data-p-id="94338db7bc981a2f56e0a1dddfb62b24"Soon they saw light coming from the kitchen. As they got closer they could see the silhouettes of Arthur and Feliciano talking to each other. "How long until the other two counterparts get here?" inquired Feliciano./p  
p data-p-id="544a9e5041d628d711271d8c733ec43b""Oh, not very long. cupcake?" said Arthur/p  
p data-p-id="664213c4e74643cd74cd12faf1407b03""No. They better get here soon, I don't like waiting for others you know."/p  
p data-p-id="71baa08025f37b723c6320ddb79cc5aa""Um, Cassy I think I'm sick or something." whispered Alfred/p  
p data-p-id="4d52dd36bf7686692ef0c60abc37adfe""What do you mean?" questioned Cassandra/p  
p data-p-id="866a8ba2347ff60f46f495305a86d7a2""I keep hearing a voice and it doesn't sound friendly." he replied/p  
p data-p-id="af004eea17a052b5245583a4d29247e5"Suddenly, Feliciano and Arthur came out of the kitchen and smiled menacingly down at Al and Cass. "Why 'ello poppets! Looks like you finally showed up to the party!" chirped Arthur/p  
p data-p-id="1781d8bfe08891287b53380bfffbd64f"And with that, Alfred and Cassandra were knocked out./p 


	6. July 28, 2016

Cassandra awoke to find herself chained on a wall inside a dark room that smelled of herbs and blood. "Hello?" she called out.

Suddenly, a light turned on. When her eyes adjusted to the brightness Cassandra looked to see Arthur staring up at her. He was wearing a purple vest and a sky blue bowtie. He looked up at Cassandra, as if he was in pain. "Arthur? What is going on?" Cassandra asked.

"We don't have much time." said Arthur "Here is a key to unlock your chains. Just remember this... what ever we do, do not let us get this." he handed a key and a vial of something to Cassandra.

"I still don't understand."

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that he limped out of the room.

Cassandra then unlocked her chains and, grabbing a knife that was on the table nearby, slinked to the door into the next room.

She pressed her ear against the door. Cassandra could her voices on the other side.

"How could you lose the vile!" growled Feliciano.

"I didn't lose it! He overpowered me!" cried Arthur.

"Jesus Christ, how are you so weak?" muttered Alfred "Come on, she couldn't have gone that far."

Knowing that they are coming for her, Cassandra franticly searched for a place to hide. She spotted a large cabinet and hid inside.


End file.
